Lettres de Salon: A Correspondence of Champions
by Kal Lenin
Summary: This is the first in a series of letters between our philosophical digimon friends. Existentialism, Socialism, Naturalism, and more.
1. Volume 1

Lettres de Salon: A Correspondence of Champions

I

Jan. 5, 2000

Dear Garurumon,

Are we really the same digimon? It seems unlikely, but you are definitely a me, just puffed up and bigger. Yet we think differently, or so _I_ would think. You are big and I am small, you run on fours and I on two. The physical differences are obvious and apparent. But what I am talking of is the mental difference. Are we the same mind? Does anything change when I digivolve, or when you de-digivolve? It is a rather confusing issue. I have not confronted anyone else on the issue, and you are the obvious confidant. Tell me: are we the same digimon?

-Sincerely,

Gabumon

Jan. 6, 2000

Dear Gabumon,

Well, I would agree in saying that we are indeed the same mind. But then why are we writing letters to ourselves? If we were truly the same, would not we be referring to ourselves as "I" instead of "us"? No, there is an obvious change in manner and demeanor, but I think that for any one Gabumon, there cannot exist its corresponding Garurumon at the same time. There can be only the Gabumon, or the Garurumon, not both. So indeed we are the same, yet so different.

-Your friend,

Garurumon

Jan. 8, 2000

Dear Garurumon,

Thank you for enlightening me! It's becoming clear and obvious to me know. So, without further adieu, let us terminate this obviously silly correspondence. You will always be my big brother, and I'll always look up to you (or just _be_ you).

-The little tyke

Gabumon

II

Jan. 10, 2000

To Comrade Biyomon:

I believe the time has come, and I believe that all of our preparations will finally come to fruition. The capitalist world is as corrupt and amoral as ever, and there is much dissatisfaction. With the increasing population, the increasing number of poverty-stricken individuals, and the increasing size of dissatisfied minorities, the communist doctrine will be embraced by all. The workers and laborers will no longer be oppressed. We can free them all from economic oppression! But first, we must free ourselves! Let us digimon rise and overthrow the shackles placed upon us by our human tyrants! We can do it! We will be free! Rise the revolution!

-Secreteriat Gomamon, of the United Digimon Front Party

Jan. 11, 2000

To the exalted Gomamon:

Yes indeed, the time is right. As we speak, our human partners sleep in total ignorance of our plans. Now we will show who is the dominant race. According to the great Hegel, and his dialectical philosophy, history is composed of the rise and fall of dominant races. Now we shall witness the fall of the human race and the start of a new Digimon Empire. Come! Let us rally our forces, and we will dominate the world! It is the beginning of a glorious new Golden Age!

-Biyomon, digiworld expatriate and philosophical extraordinaire

Jan. 12, 2000

Communique to the Digimon of the United Free World

My friends, it is time. As we speak, our loyal supporters are taking over key buildings in the great capitols of the world. Our demands will be met. They must be met. We must rise in power and unite, and then, and only then, will we be able to overthrow the human slave-drivers. It will be our finest hour! Join the ranks and fight! We must fight for our civil liberties! We will be free! Rise! Rise!

-Gomamon, announcement from the State Department of the United States

Arrest Warrant for Gomamon

Name: Gomamon

Ethnicity: Digimon, Rookie

Height: 3'4"

Weight: 75 lbs.

Hair Color: Red, mohawk

Eye Color: Brown

Distinguishing Attributes: White with purple splotches, flippers

Memo: Keep fish away

Date: Jan. 17, 2000

Activities: Revolutionary activities in eight different countries; Eight counts of treason; Two counts of perjury; Ten counts of illegal arms dealing; Six counts of manslaughter; One count of theft (a hot dog).

Proceedings: Case I: guilty on eight counts. Case II: guilty on eight counts. Case III: guilty on two counts. Case IV: guilty on nine counts. Case V: guilty on four counts. Case VI: deadlock, new trial pending.

Sentence: 2-year prison sentence with bail; 5 years parole; 500 hours community service; fine: $750,000; revocation of United States citizenship.

Testimony-subject: Biyomon

Name: Biyomon

Ethnicity: [classified]

Height: [classified]

Weight: [classified]

Hair Color: [classified]

Eye color: [classified]

Distinguishing Attributes: [classified]

Memo: Witness under Federal Witness Protection Program-document sealed.

Granted Immunity.

Date: Jan. 15, 2000

Statement:"I have been planning with him (Gomamon) for years...It first started in the summer of 1995. We, he and I, and, perhaps, a few others, were at the Café Oublier discussion current political issues. It was then that we decided to form the United Digimon Front Party...We never really engaged in [illegal activities] until last year. That was when the big arms shipments were coming in. (brief pause) There were other involved: Gabumon was in charge of the bookkeeping, Agumon was the 'intimidator,' and Tentamon was our inside contact...I was with him the whole time, but after the near bust of September 1999, I started to look for a way out. Things were getting a little to hot, if you know what I mean..."

Signature**:_Biyomon_**

Press Conference: Washington D.C. Police Department/F.B.I.

Date: Jan. 19, 2000

Time: 4:00 EST

Place: Outside Supreme Court

Reporter 1: According to our sources, we have information that the F.B.I. has known about Gomamon and the illegal activities of the United Digimon Front Party for some time. Is this true?

Agent Mauler: The F.B.I. has had circumstantial evidence for a year or so, but we have not, until now, been able to pin him down for any crimes.

Reporter 2: What is the likelihood of another occurrence of such a horrific revolution?

Agent Stimms: The American people need not worry. This situation is only an isolated case of a mentally troubled individual taking out his problems on society.

Reporter 3: We have heard that some F.B.I. agents were involved in this plot. What can you say to that?

Agent Mauler: No comment.

Reporter 2: Even a few hours ago we were just beginning to learn of other conspirators within the U.S. government. Just how extensive is this plot?

Agent Stimms: The F.B.I. is conducting a thorough investigation of the situation at hand, and if it has any more information for the American people, rest assured, they will be the first to know. Thank you.

(Stimms and Mauler exit)


	2. Volume 2

Lettres de Salon: A Correspondence of Champions

Volume 2

III

Date: Jan. 28, 2000

Thesis: Particle Conversion/Exchange in the Digital World

Entry Thesis for Application to MIT

Subject: Theoretical Physics; Theoretical Biochemistry

Author: Tentamon

The idea of digital information existing as a living and changing being has long been the topic of science fiction writers. With new developments, however, we have seen that this is indeed true. Applying the general principles of biology and physics, this can be explained clearly on a theoretical level.

Primary Abiogenesis is a sound theory of the origin of life, as shown in the Miller-Urey experiment of earlier days. I propose that such spontaneous creation has come out of the soup of digital information in worldwide networks. With the increasing spread of telecommunications technology in this "digital age," the size of existing computer networks has increased manifold. This is the medium of the creation of digital life.

But the digital world is a plane beyond our reality. It does not share the exact same dimensions as ours, like time and our three axes; its dimensions are highly discrete and still under investigation. Still, when entering the digital world, it seems the same to our senses, which merely interpret the signals being sent to it. My theory is that digital signals, in the form of electric currents, stimulate the nervous system to react in certain ways. Upon initial entrance to the digital world, there is disorientation because the digital world is a world of only digital information. However, the mind soon adapts and translated this into something our body can understand, a process still highly under investigation.

This digital world is indeed a parallel universe. When digital information is deleted and created, unseen discrete particles are exchanged with the digital world. These particles lack size, spatial dimension, or even mass. Their dimensions are that of the digital world., and hence appear to us to be a string of zeros and ones. Once this information is moved to the digital world, however, it becomes a "real" part of the world (using the term liberally, of course), like a portion of the landscape or some form of digital life.

So what is there in this digital world, amidst the Cartesian Plains and Number Trees? Think not of the flow and flux of the rivers, or the fractals of the mountains. This is a true universe which I anticipate will lead to many breakthroughs in the near future.

Feb. 12, 2000

Dear Editor,

I would like to comment on your review of the play _No Exit_, by the renowned philosopher Jean-Paul Sartre. I believe this vignette is an interesting piece to read, but not to act. If it were in theaters, no I would not see it. I would perhaps prefer a simple Shakespeare, or the even more abstract Ionesco. But still, the play has its merit in introducing the newcomer to the Existentialist philosophies and the idea of life after death. The play addresses the issue beautifully in its depiction of the true hell, while making a brief but poignant social commentary of our world. Clearly Sartre would love to be free of the tortures of the real world, and after deep consideration, I believe the reader would have to agree.

-Faithful reader, Gatomon

Feb. 18, 2000

To Mr. Gomamon:

The United States government has yet to make its decision regarding the issue of digimon running for political office. Though we do recognize digimon as a national minority with full rights under the Constitution, we have yet to debate the issue of electoral requirements. We will notify you of any further developments. Thank you for your patience.

-Office of the Interior, White House

Feb. 19, 2000

Dear Mr. Gomamon,

I would like it to be known that you do have the general support of the third parties of the United States. It is refreshing to see once again a Progressive determined to make our country a better place to live. We of the third parties formally endorse you, and place our financial resources at your disposal. Good luck in 2004.

-Governor Jesse Ventura, Minnesota

Feb. 19, 2000

Dear Mr. Gomamon,

I have to admit when I first saw you I had my doubts. But you've got quite a way with Washington, if you know what I mean. I believe strongly that you are our only hope for the near future. We have firm confidence that you will address the issues of foreign affairs, as China, Iraq, and Russian politics, that have concerned us of recent days. We also have firm confidence in your ability to manage this nations financial resources. You have our firm support in your bid for the presidency.

-Senator Strom Thurmond, South Carolina

P.S. Don't worry about the issue of nomination or qualifications. We've got it all in the bag.

IV

Existence and existence

Here I pondermy thoughts

Here I wondermy intentions

Is there reallyanexistence?

Existence?

Why do I think that...

Think at all?

is thereeven

anything

In the future?

futurefuture

future?

No, just Existence

or existence

by Patomon

Patomon, on his "Existence and existence"

The poem is really about life and meaning. I try to find meaning in an otherwise hostile world, where purpose and truth are hidden and nearly nonexistent. It is my expression of the emotions of a confused individual in our society filled with conformity. I hope to reach out to our youth and show them that they, too, are not the only ones that are confused. This is a poem about internal struggle, about the strife of being. A statement saying that the mere act of being is sometimes a burden.

I suppose it is also an attempt to find a spirituality within myself. I question the fundamentals of my beliefs, opening to mind to the premise that anything can and often will go. I search inside myself to sort out thoughts from a new, hopefully objective standpoint. The poem transcends cognitive belief—I hope that the individual understands the poem on an instinctive level before consciously seeing what is going on, much like renowned poet T. S. Eliot.

This is also my attempt at experimental poetry. The form of the poem is very modernist, and I draw upon influences as Eliot and Cummings. I do not have quite the biting wit of Cummings which we have all grown to enjoy, but I hope someday I can compare myself to him. In my next works, I hope to, perhaps, venture into the world of Imagism and Ezra Pound. I want it to be known that I am not only a romantic poet of adventure and honor, but that I address very modern issues, like sexual conflict and discrimination. I hope that this makes clear my intentions, and I hope to have the continued support of readers like you throughout my career.

March 6, 2000

To Mr. Patomon:

Greetings, friend and poet! I am the editor in chief of Delrey, and I have recently read reviews on your collection of poems, "Digital Horizons." We here at Delrey have taken a special interest in your work, and hope to sponsor you in a number of works in the future. We see in you a bright future, and hope that your interests coincide with ours. Please contact me at your convenience at the supplied address or telephone number. Thank you for your time, and good luck on your newfound success!

-Mr. X (name concealed for anonymity), Editor in Chief of Delrey

March 12, 2000

Dear Patomon,

Hey Patomon, this is yourself. I just signed the contract with Delrey, marking my entry into the big leagues. Sigh. I hope this attention doesn't ruin you, Patomon. The corruption of money, and pressure to create the same old same old...you've got to be strong, my friend. Keep vigilance. Remember—poetry for the art, not poetry for the money. Artistic expression is paramount! And don't forget your civic duties! Oh, Patomon, why art thou so troubled, in all your glory? Are thou so feeble minded to quail at the sight of bigger things? Be strong and sure, and the good things will come! Be true to heart, and Fate will guide you on your destined path. Yes! Let what come, do so. It all must be so! So here I enter the larger world!

-Patomon


End file.
